No es la forma correcta de pedirlo
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Todos los presentes sabían lo que se desentrañaría desde que ambos jóvenes pasaron por el pasillo agarrados de la mano. La sala estaba en silencio, adornadose sólo por Mikuni y esa sonrisa que se pintaba en el rostro, el Alicein realmente esperaba que el pedazo de cabeza hueca que poseía como pareja supiera como conllevar la situación y no arruinarlo. (Tetsu x Misono) (Omegaverse)


Esto nació de una pequeña platica que tuve con Gabi referente a los celos de Mikuni como hermano mayor. Huahua.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Tanaka Strike.

Dedicatoria: Este es un regalo atrasado para mi waifu. Espero que lo disfrutes como yo lo hice de escribirlo.

Advertencia: ¿Rastros de O.C? Contenido homosexual y universo alterno de Alphas y Omegas.

* * *

 **No es la forma correcta de pedirlo.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Desde que su cuerpo escogió a Tetsu como su Alpha, entre los dos decidieron que lo mejor sería hablarlo con su familia. Sendagaya quería actuar de forma convencional y hablarlo para poder llevárselo como su futuro consorte, aún con ciertas dudas en ellos, ambos concluyeron que sería sencillo dialogarlo con su padre.

Sin embargo, Misono no creyó que de verdad terminarían así.

Su padre no estaba, y en su lugar, reemplazándolos como figura patriarcal estaban los tres sujetos que Misono menos quería que se enterarán. Misono tiró de la mano de Tetsu y le murmuró que podrían hacerlo en otra ocasión que si estuviera su padre presente, pero el rubio era un hombre, por lo que no retrocedió y se metió a la sala llevándose al Alicein de encuentro.

Terminando en la sala con Mikuni sonriendo y los otros dos Servamp mirándolos atrás de su hermano, Misono juraba que ahora parecían una familia de Ganster hablando con el jefe. JeJe les escrutaba bajo el severo ojo escondido en la bolsa y Lily parecía tenso, por más que quisiera aflojarlo con su aura tranquila.

Ninguno mencionó nada por minutos, era como si las palabras se hubiesen quedado en la mente y se fundían con el té y las galletas que Lily amablemente sirvió.

Misono ahora sabía el ambiente se estaba tensando a tal grado que incluso respirar se le hizo más pesado. Todos los presentes sabían lo que se desentrañaría desde que ambos jóvenes pasaron por el pasillo agarrados de la mano. La sala estaba en silencio, adornadose sólo por Mikuni y esa sonrisa que se pintaba en el rostro, el Alicein realmente esperaba que el pedazo de cabeza hueca que poseía como pareja supiera como conllevar la situación y no arruinarlo.

—Bueno Tetsu-kun ¿no? —Inició Mikuni que estaba enfrente de ellos dos. Misono miró de soslayo a Tetsu que estaba distraído con una de las tazas de la mesa, girándola como si eso fuera la actividad más interesante del mundo. Interrumpió su juguetona labor para atravesar al mayor de los Alicein con los sosegados ojos azules.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo saber a qué has venido? —apoyó su barbilla bajo las manos cruzadas, Mikuni le analizaba en silencio, esperando que el rubio dejará de entretenerse con la porcelana y al fin hablará.

Misono estaba que no se tragaba la situación, ya que JeJe y Lily dejaron de estar atrás del mueble y se pasearon por la sala hasta sentarse a cada costado del Alicein mayor, Misono les miró de mala gana, no podía creer que en serio tendía a exagerar por Sendagaya.

Mikuni no lo quería, se le notaba en su mirada que quería despedazarlo y su carne dársela a algún perro callejero para eliminar la evidencia. Desde que lo vio entrar sujetado firmemente de la mano de un nervioso Misono, supo que nada bueno saldría de aquí.

La pureza de su hermano estaba en juego.

Ese sujeto impuro…

Sus expresiones tranquilas y esa inmunidad a su pesada aura le fastidiaban. Era como si no le afectase que cínicamente quisiera acabar con él. No le agradaba, ese sujeto no se merecía nada puro como su hermano. Era un rufián que había ultrajado la inocencia de su Abel al malbaratarla y ahora quería llevarse a su pequeño hermano bajo sus garras libidinosas. A además de su querida Abel a Misono quería también mancharlo de lujuria, iba a asesinarlo.

—Pues yo soy el Alpha de Misono —le respondió como si olvidará recalcar ese detalle importante.

¡Y también se refería a su hermano con esos términos tan vulgares!

A Mikuni le empezaba a doler la quijada por su falsa sonrisa, realmente tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con su lead hasta que muriera. Se levantó, estaba a punto de manchar su nombre en estrepitosos gritos bajo terminaciones de morbo y perversión, si no fuera porqué Lily le sujetó, invitándolo de nuevo a sentarse bajo su sonrisa materna.

—Vamos, vamos —Lily se interpuso, pues ya sabía que Mikuni enojado no los llevaría a nada pacifico. Una vez Mikuni se tranquilizó, él sujetó una de las galletas aproximándola a su boca — Escuchemos lo que tiene que decirnos

—Quiero volver a Misono mi esposo.

Lily se atragantó con la galleta y se pudo escuchar el leve _wao_ de JeJe.

El servamp de la envidia al menos reconocía que tenía agallas.

—¿Disculpa? —la curva en el rostro de Mikuni se ensanchó de oreja a oreja. Estaba extasiado, como si fuera un gato a punto de matar un ratón — Creo que no escuché bien que decías Tetsu-kun, ¿puedes repetirlo?

—Ah …—Tetsu dio un parpadeo, pero buscó la mano de Misono para entrelazarla con él, con la otra acarició ligeramente el vientre que estaba plano, transmitiéndole cariño y no evitó culminarlo con un beso en la frente.

El Alicein menor se puso inquieto, poniéndose estático. Ese acto no pasó desapercibido por Mikuni, ¿ya habían anudado? Esperaba que no o a ese rubio le llenaría la cabeza a plomazos tan rápido como acabará la palabra "Onsen"

Tetsu por su parte, notando la ansiedad que creía en el cuerpo de su Omega, pensó que lo mejor sería ser directo y terminar con la abrumadora situación. No quería presionar a Misono y llevarlo hasta acá, pero pensaba que era lo correcto pedir permiso antes de alejarlo. Dejó de dibujar círculos sobre su barriga, y arrostró al otro Alicein.

Carraspeó primero, Mikuni estaba atento a lo que le dijera —Sí. Si lo vemos de forma simple… Me llevaré a mi Omega para tener herederos para mi Onsen. Por eso vine formalmente a pedir la mano de Misono, tal y como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

—¿Te refieres a …?

—Tener hijos con Misono.

El rostro de Misono estaba tan abierto y tuvo intenciones de ahogar el rostro de su alpha a almohadazos, Lily en ese instante sonrió con cierta incomodidad y Mikuni soltó una risa maliciosa como si disfrutara morbosamente de esta función.

—Ya veo.

—Entonces, ¿me da permiso para llevármelo?

—¡Bastardo! —se escuchó el refunfuño alterado de Misono. Tetsu lo miró sin comprender, como si sus palabras no hubieran causado alguna polémica en los demás integrantes —, ¡Así no son las cosas!

—¿Así no era?

Mikuni sonrió de forma escabrosa y llamó a JeJe. La idea de que Abel pesará un poco más por el homicidio de Tetsu no le suena tan descabellada.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Quería experimentar esto aunque no lo desarrolle tanto. Sólo que me dio risa ver a Mikuni vuelto loco porqué se quieren llevar a su hermano xD.


End file.
